Born Dragon
by 8Legs
Summary: Follow an unlikely and quirky hero through the land of Skyrim on his quest for acceptance and survival! Having been thrown into a harsh world with plenty of regrets and a load of rotten luck, will our hero bring peace to this broken land or will he perish at the hands of the many? -sorta goofy Argonian character lead, based off my own gameplay experience. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

/So, this story is based in Skyrim. For those that haven't played Skyrim yet, leave now and go play. The game is awesome.  
I don't own rights the game, but I do own my character, and he is... well, you'll find out/

I used to be an adventurer, like you.. Then I got arrested. Wait what? Yeah, that happened. I was building a piano with my father in our back yard when massive stones rained from the sky, a sky painted red with fire. My home was destroyed, most of my family was lost though my father managed to get me out of the village safely. My father... he's very strong. He honed his skills in battle long ago so he could teach me, his only son, how to one day fight for myself, he taught me how to defend myself with swords, knife, axe, and magic, he also taught me how to take care of myself, to be strong. He stayed strong, for me.

Ah, little me.. I was a short little thing, skinny as a twig. My father always said I was built like my mother, but everyone always said I looked most like my old man. Tan rough skin spotted with large dark blue scales. As I grew, these scales grew too, growing to cover my arms and fingers as well as my snout and brows. I got tall, much like my father and as I matured into a healthy young fella, my adult colors started showing. Bright yellows and golds appearing on my cheek bones and in my naturally dark brown eyes. Feathers of a bright blonde sprouted from my head between my twin long horns, more horns started to show up on my chin, jaw, and brow, but dad said that's normal for our breed.

My father on the other hand, he was always a big guy, not fat, but like... Well, he was built like a working horse. Very strong and tall. He had dark grey skin that was thick, almost gritty. Scales much like mine but dark as night and hard as stone. A snout like a dragon, long and fierce, full of clean white teeth. Horns growing out everywhere, chin, nose, brow, lips, everywhere. I think I got my feathers from him too, save for his were like that of a crow. His mature colors were powdered blues, almost whites, those colors were in the same places as mine, but his showed off his stunning lightning blue eyes. People always remembered him by those eyes. The last set of color he had was his breeding color.  
When we first become sexually mature, our necks and chest flame with a vibrant color to show that we are in prime, these new colors will stay with us even until we are far out of our prime. These colors also come in one of two patterns, thick stripes from back to front of the neck and chest, like ribs or gills, the other is a wide stretch from the jaw to the belly, like if wine was dumped onto them. Dad had... interesting colors. Getting his later in life even after him and mom had us, his were the rib stripes, and they were blood red.

When my father had learned that I was arrested and sent to the block to be put to death for thievery, he mentioned to my face that I had grown into slime and wasn't worth saving. He had chosen his only son to pass on the family name and become something great, I failed him by giving into temptation and stole. He should have taken my sister or his wife, they wouldn't have let him down like I did.

In a daze, very lost in my thoughts, I stepped off the wagon and into a town I'd never seen before; looking at the faces of men and woman I'd never see again. I failed my father, and also myself. This is really the end for me.

"You there, step foreword" I did as instructed, the nord garbed in an average tunic looked up from his quill and parchment, tilting his head at me a little "Who, are you..?" what was that? Did he sound a bit distant, like he was questioning himself?

"Uh... I'm uh.." Oh shit, did I just forget my name? What is my name? Who am I? " Th-That's a good question, uh.. sir" I laughed stupidly, trying to forge myself more time to blunder my brain for the answer.

"We don't have all day lizard" the lady clad in some heavy armor beside the guy with the quill boasted, obviously she was very unamused with me, maybe she's just having a rough day. It sorta hurt my feelings, being called a lizard. I'm an Argonian, just like my father and his father his father before him. I don't care too much that she was having a bad day, it's no excuse to be a jerk.

"I- I'm Cheese" They all took a long moment to look at me in confusion, one of the armored fellas in the background looked to the cheese wedge he had been chewing before slowly lowering it to the dog at his side whom happily devoured it, looking away like he was never eating that cheese wedge in the first place "Cheese Jr. Actually, My father's name is Cheese. I go by Cheese though" I shrugged and smiled nervously, making the other prisoners around me shrink away a tad in fear. They must not get many Argonian visitors.

"Riiiiight, well.." The fella looked down at his notes again before turning to the lady with raised eyebrows "Uh.. what do we do about him? He's not on the list" Wait.. Not on the list? What does that mean? Is my crime not exactly a super bad crime that said I need to die today? Can I just give the pie back and go hug my dad? I'm free?

"We'll send him to the block too" ...What..? The block? Oh god, I'm truly going to die today. I can't wiggle my way out of this one. The maiden in steel called off a name I hadn't heard of, a tall man stepped foreword with his chin held high, his long flowing blond locks swayed gently with the slight wind that rippled the air.. Damn, if I were human, a woman, and not about to die, I'd so tap that ma- WATHUMP oh my..  
I watched as that nord's head fell from his shoulders into a waiting basket, the woman nudged his lifeless body to the side with no regards for it or anyone looking. I may or may not have vomited in my mouth a little. It's a cruel world we live in, a very cruel word indeed.

"Next, the lizard" There it is again! She keeps calling me lizard. Even when being put to death, she's still chucking insults at me and just being a butt-head in general. I grumbled about being called a lizard as I stepped up to the block, she kicked the back of my knee and made me fall into the poor dead nord's blood. I could see his dead eyes looking up at me from the basket, his expression painfully relaxed in his death... I promptly lost my lunch right there, covering that head and basket in bile and bits of food mashed together into a creamy discolored substance that smelled faintly of apple pie. I was like a barf dragon, the vomit spraying from my throat like a jet stream of nasty. Everyone had stopped to watch me gush my guts out through my mouth and nose for the time it lasted.

Someone behind me said something like 'Ya sure we gonna kill this one? He doesn't seem like the sort to be a dangerous criminal...' I don't feel dangerous or like a criminal, I feel rather sick and ashamed of myself. After I coughed a little, I felt a foot press into my back, pressing me face down onto the block and into my own vomit. Nasty. The puke is still warm on my skin as I look up at the man whom is going to do the job of cutting my head off. Things were shouted somewhere, but I couldn't hear them, I was waiting to see my life flash before my eyes, but that never happened.

"Is that a bird?" A lady shouts from a window, pointing into the sky.

"Are you stupid, you dumb whore? No, that ain't no damn bird!" Her mate from down below shouts up at her, he had paused in his wood chopping to look into the sky for an instant before calling her crazy and ordering her to go make a sandwich.

"It's a DRAGON!" a small boy had dropped his ball and flung his arms into the air with his shout before screaming, everyone in town seemed to follow suit, flailing and screaming.

The man with the large axe that was going to be my death stumbled and fell when a massive black dragon landed on a close by guard post behind him. It looked furiously down at me like I were a slab of meat before bellowing a mighty roar that rendered the sky a blood red and made it cry flaming tears of death, striking more fear into the towns people and making me promptly shit myself on the spot.

After that.. Everything was just a blur, I had gotten up from the stone and set a mad dash to the closest undestroyed building, hands still bound behind my back. Unfortunately, this building was rather useless to me in every way. One door, a table and a chair, what was a window, maybe an old bookshelf, and a dresser. I'm a cornered fool. A sitting duck. An easy meal. Way to go Cheese, might as well put an apple in your mouth and lay down on a platter for the big-ass dragon. Hell, that dragon might just not be in the mood for stupid right now anyway! I grumbled and ran back out into the mass of hell-fire that had been this town.

"In here, quick!" Looking over, I seen a man shouting at me and waving his arm in a motion that meant for me to follow, and follow I did. "You must be that Cheese fella the town was talking about, boy are you lucky" Lucky? PAH! This guy doesn't know half the things I'v seen, the things I've done... "Come on, get to the top of the tower, we need to jump the wall!" What? Jump the wall? Get to the top of the tower? Oh, he must mean to go up these steps and meet him up there, I can do that!

Climbing the steps quickly, but watching my feet, I made it about half way up when I turned to see one of those guys from earlier looking back at me, I think he might have been the fella with the dog, I was about to smile and nod in his direction when suddenly the wall to my right exploded inward. That dragon had hooked itself onto the side of the building and busted in like a pro, it then opened it's wide jaws and spit a long hot inferno of red flames into the building.

That man I was looking at moments ago burned to death instantly right in front of my eyes, I lost my footing and fell down the steps backwards.

Making the trek back up the steps again, I tilted my head at the platform the dragon had destroyed, it had crumbled the roof in, blocking the way up to the roof. Hm, smart dragon. I felt the building rumble again, this made me act first and think later, I ran, jumping out the hole the dragon made in the side of the building. In mid-air, I seemed to understand what I just did and time seemed to slow down for a second. I was plummeting to the earth quickly and I couldn't do a thing about it besides shout in a voice that was anything but manly "SSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!" I closed my eyes tightly in a last attempt to hide away from my death.

There was a loud thud, whatever I had landed on was slightly warm and very hard, but I wasn't dead. Opening my eyes, I looked around, must be the upper level of a house that I fell into. Dumb luck on my part. Getting to my feet, I pressed on. Hopping down a hole in the floor into the main room of this house and jogging out the front door. It seemed as though the dragon was busy toying with some of the towns folk, so I took this moment to run around it.

"CHEESE! You made it! Into the keep" It was that guy again, standing in a door way and shouting at me to follow him like I was his best friend. Who the hell is this guy anyway? With no better options, I followed him once again.

/END PART ONE! Leeme know what you guys think and if you guys found any errors, until next time...  
Happy Elder Scrolls everyone!/


	2. Chapter 2

/BOOP! I don't own Skyrim or any of The Elder Scrolls. Hell, I don't even own CyAn, but I have permission to use her in this story!

Once in the keep, I took a good look around. That guy went on his merry way, rambling off about some imperials or something and some other stuff, after an hour of listening to him talk to himself, he finally cut my ties and told me to find some armor and a weapon. Hell yeah I found myself some new armor, it's leather patchwork crap, but it's better than the shit-stain rags I was wearing. As for a weapon, I couldn't bring myself to use one. My father trained me for years with all weapon types, mastering all of them, but I feel as though I would only shame him more if I did use a weapon..

"The road will only get harder from here on out, Cheese. If your ready, let's go" I nodded at his words and pulled a chain, opening a metal gate to let us through.

"What was that?" I heard a voice from another room, a conversation had ended as a few people were put on the defensive. When these others came into view, the guy I had been traveling thus-far with sped foreword with a battle cry.

"Damned Imperial bastards!" What the hell is his problem? Can't we just ask them how their day was and maybe talk about the weather? I'm sure they are very nice people with families and-

"Just turn around and run now, so I can stab you in the back" One of those brutes grinned at me, it's voice filled with poison and yet still very girlish, advancing on my position rather quickly. I took steps back and put my hands up defensively.

"H- Hey now, is violence really needed? Can't we all just get along?" I smiled a little as my shoulders twitched, these guys didn't seem to be in a friendly mood at all "What's with that look, did your daddy not hug you enough or something?" Maybe I over stepped some line with that quote, the bugger angerly pitched her battle axe across the room before wrapping her gloved hands around my throat.

For a lady, she has quite a grip. She shook me as she did so, muttering things under her breath angrily and forcing me down onto my knees. I could see that guy from earlier running off down another hall, he must have forgotten about me already. Joy.

In an instant, the woman's hands were gone and I was on the floor, gasping for breath. To my left, I could see the one who had assaulted me laying in a pool of her own blood. Rubbing my neck, I looked up enough to come face to face with some Iron plated boots and shin guards. The feet didn't seem to want to stomp on my head, so I looked a little higher. Plated Iron knee guards, Imperial leggings, Iron chest armor and gauntlets...

"What are you waiting for? Get up." Oh dear! I jumped to my feet, almost tipping over in my haste. This was the being that saved me. This being... Is a woman. By the look in her deep eyes, she's a dark elf and not a happy dark elf "Are you stupid or something. You would be dead right now if I hadn't walked in" I watched her lips press into an annoyed line as she fixed me with a hard glare "Wake the fuck up, Lizard, or you'll fall behind like the rest of Skyrim" I couldn't say anything, looking down to my feet for a second as I tried to find it in me to say something.

"Uh... U- uh.." Smooth Cheese, you really know how to charm a lady "Thanks?" She grunted and turned on her heel, making to walk down the hall. I took a second to blink at her retreating figure "H- Hey! Wait up!" Had to jog to catch up to her, she seemed to walk a little faster now that I was beside her and trying to keep pace with her "My name is Cheese Jr. but you can call me Cheese" I offered her my hand to shake and a nice smile.

"Cheese, eh? More like Piss-Ant Bucket-O-Useless Lizard" she swatted my hand away and kept walking, I stood there for a moment with my mouth hanging open stupidly before jogging to catch up with her again.

"Hey, I'm an Argonian. Not an ant, a bucket, or a lizard" I stood affront of her to get her to stop walking for a moment and listen to me. She gave me another hard look before brushing passed me to continue on, I reached for her and grabbed her wrist gently but firmly "I'm not useless eith-" SLAP!

"Don't touch me you pathetic fool. I don't care who you are or what you are, now get lost!" She barked at me angrily after she had back-handed my snout, it hurt something awful, but her words hurt even more. I doubled back a tad from the impact of her hand and looked at her with wide eyes, judging it was probably safer to let her go alone than to follow her. She waited for a few minutes, her eyes locked with mine to get her point across before she turned and left me standing alone once again.

I made sure she didn't break my nose before I moved to lean on the cold, damp wall behind me, leaning my head back as I closed my eyes in thought. That was the first woman to have ever hit me and also the first woman to have saved my life, that last thought made me grin and chuckle a little; the laugh hurt my face, but I think I'm getting used to feeling pain now. I opened my eyes again, still thinking about that elf. She was right, I need to step up my game if I wanna live in this world. Fighting a war without a weapon could be rather hard... Hm.. Maybe I don't need a weapon at all.

I took a deep breath and started walking down the hall, putting out my hand and extending my fingertip to graze the wall as I walked. Watching my hand with a tilted head as I thought about my choice of weapon. The space between my nail and the wall began to spark with my slow strides, my hand starting to smoke. Pulling my arm away to look at my hand, I see that I've gathered a flame, sitting gently in my palm, this flame calm unlike the flames from the black dragon's jaws are orange and shimmer with light. I couldn't help but smile at the fire. It's beautiful.

"You picked a bad time to cross me" Oh? When Had I adventured this far in? More imperial skum that want to kill me. Well, I guess now is a good time to man up and stay alive. Someone won't always be there to back me up and save my ass, I'll just have to save me.

"Maybe so, but let me ask you something first, Imperial..." I lit both my hands ablaze and grinned in the direction of the attacker before lowering my voice to an almost singing note

"Do you believe in magic?"

This is the torture room, yeah? Cages and stuff hanging from the walls, bodies on the floor and what not. I may have takin my time to look around. Found lots of neat things in all the dead persons clothing, mostly gold coins. I know I shouldn't take what's not mine, but it's life now. You fight and take or you hide and die. Coming to yet another door, I found this nifty little bottle of interesting stuff sitting to the left of the door on the ground. Not sure what to make of the little vile, I picked it up and put it into my pocket. Maybe someone down the road could tell me what it is and what it does. I'd give into my curiosity and drink it, but I could possibly get very sick..

This next hallway took me to an open room with a few long tables and a fire place. This must be the lunch room! I was giddy, thank god for food. Having lost my lunch back at the block, I was rather starved. Plates filled with cooked salmon and potatoes, pots of roast beef, grilled chicken and leaks, large swollen wheels of cheese, oh my god I've died and gone to Panda Express! Mead and wine all around! I had my fill of food and drink, putting the rest into my pocket for later.

Now that I've had myself a large meal, I felt rather sleepy. Probably should get moving though, lay down and sleep here and I might end up dead or strung up in one of those cages in the other room. Kinkey. I advanced, with a content smile and a happy belly, down another hall. Had to pick this next door though, stubborn locks are stubborn... Wait, hold on, two different people had been through here. That crazy guy and my lady hero. Wouldn't they have picked the locks and taken all the food in the lunch room before me? I drew back and sat down on the floor for a bit in thought. Maybe they both took a different route than I did.. That would make me one of three people to have found the food room, the odds seem unlikely even for my dumb luck.

The door I was sitting infront of suddenly opened, the person behind it looked down at me in mild confusion as I looked up with a jump. I didn't expect the door to do anything but sit there and be locked "Uh? Oh, It's you again!"

"Oh, it's YOU again" It was that dark elf again! My hero! She must have been looting a body and was in the process of changing her armor before she came through the door, she pulled down the new Steel chest armor a little more and glared at me again, shutting the door in my face and going about her way like she had previously.

By the gods, I'll never forget seeing the smooth tight skin over her taught muscular belly and thin waist before she had pulled down her armor.. Her skin flawless, tinged a healthy dark elf grey. I could only imagine how soft it would be under my fingertips, heat rising off her steadily with every breath she takes, heart beat steadily growing quicker with my touc-

What the hell is wrong with me? That woman would sooner kill me than look at me one more time... but is it so wrong to think like that? I mean, she's a very attractive woman whom knows how to get shit done. I'd probably have a shot at wooing my hero if I were stronger, an attractive human, maybe a little less creepy, and not named 'Cheese'. She's probably already got herself a mate anyway..

I looked down and sighed, feeling a little ashamed of myself for thinking like I had about her. Even through my shame, I'm still thinking about her. Damn "Well, guess I'd better get moving.." I stood and dusted myself off. She seemed to be gaining better and better equipment, all I got so far was patchwork armor, mild bloating from all that food, and a headache. Maybe she had started out with nice armor, she could have been one of the Imperial guards for all I knew. Now that the door was open, I went through and followed after the serious woman, at a safe distance though. She probably has a better sense of direction than myself or probably even that one guy from earlier.

"Why are you following me, Lizard?" She must have caught on quickly that I was following her, wonder what gave me away... It might have been this barrel I've been lugging around for a while, I got the end of my tail stuck in it and couldn't get it off of me. Noisy mean ol' barrel, making a big-ass mess of everything I walk by.

"Following you? This is the way out" She looked a tad surprised when I walked passed her, my own expression hard. If she's going to be a jerk, then this 'Lizard' can be one too. Give her a taste of her own medicine. She would have probably taken me seriously too if it weren't for this stupid barrel attached to me.

"What the..?" She tilted her head at the wooden storage device that had been stalking me heatedly "Are you planning on taking that with you or something?"

"Hm? What this? Yes I'm totally taking it with me. I was born with this barrel, It's like my twin" What? That was a lot of stupid, Cheese. 'Twin'? Damnit.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Hold still" Why did I stop walking when she said to do so? Am I some obedient dog, willing to do anything for a treat and a belly rub? Well... I don't think I'd mind too much if she did give me a belly rub.

"So..." Might as well make conversation as she tries to pry my tail from the offending barrel "Do you have a name, or should I continue to call you My Hero?" HA, you cheesy shit. Nice one. She paused before sighing heavily like she really didn't want to talk to me right now.

"CyAn, and you have never called me 'your hero'."

"Well, I've called you it in my thoughts.. CyAn. That's a pretty name, Is it short for something?" I tilted my head at her curiously.

"Keep talking and I'll cut your damn tail off" Ouch. So much for conversation.

"Alright.." I quickly turned my head to look down at my feet, letting her finish her work in silence. It took her a moment, but eventually, I was indeed free "Oh hey! That's much better!" I stepped away and shook my backside a little, It felt like a weight had been lifted from me in an instant "Thanks CyAn" I turned to her and smiled big. She shocked me by patting my head before walking away, I didn't expect her to do anything aside from glare or call me stupid.

"Don't mention it, Lizard" CyAn mumbled over her shoulder as she walked, leaving me to stand there and smile like and idiot, maybe I did have a chance after all. Eventually, I did advance down the hall, feeling like the cats' pajamas. I was high on life. Free. It almost felt like all my burdens were gone!

...Wait, all my burdens..? I paused in my walk to feel my pockets "No..? No. No! No NO!" Oh shit. She took all the food I had gathered from the other room and even took that little bottle "She totally just jacked all my shit!" I checked my gold pouch as well "DAMN!" I was a little frustrated that she would do something like that to me, none the less, I couldn't stop the humor from dancing off my tongue with my next words "You did it wrong! We gotta get divorced first, THEN you take all my stuff!" I almost heard her roll her eyes at me from wherever she is. We'll meet again soon, I can feel it.

/END CHAPTER TWO! This developed when my girlfriend at the time let me bring my xbox over and I dragged out her spare TV from the other room. We played Skyrim together and The dark elf CyAn was her character, no worries, Cheese's little crush over this new person will probably fade out... PROBABLY.  
As always, comment your thoughts, lemme know how I did! I'll probably update this a lot in my spare time so expect many chapters.  
OH right, and happy Elder Scrolls everyone!


End file.
